


Can't Always Get What You Want

by tolovebigbang



Series: Can't Always Get What You Want [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolovebigbang/pseuds/tolovebigbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G-Dragon, also know as, Kwon Jiyong has always gotten what he wanted when he wanted it. Whether it be new clothes to a photo shoot down town. Jiyong has seemed to have adapted to this way of living. He has become use to all of the women around him wanting him and everyone staring in amazement when he walks in. It’s almost like he expects this from everyone. His ego is far to big to go unnoticed by anyone, so he thought. Their was a time though when his thinking was proven wrong. The night he met you. Now he was the one staring in amazement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't Always Get What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr tolovebigbang.

Jiyong’s POV:

G-Dragon, also know as, Kwon Jiyong has always gotten what he wanted when he wanted it. Whether it be new clothes to a photo shoot down town. Jiyong has seemed to have adapted to this way of living. He has become use to all of the women around him wanting him and everyone staring in amazement when he walks in. It’s almost like he expects this from everyone. His ego is far to big to go unnoticed by anyone, so he thought. Their was a time though when his thinking was proven wrong. The night he met you. Now he was the one staring in amazement. It was a Friday night and Jiyong had gone to his favorite club alone to get his mind off of the week he just endured. Being a celebrity was hard work. Even for him.

He sat up in the second story vip area at a small table by himself. He chose a table in the perfect spot to view the entire club. He observed people dancing talking and the occasional happy(sometimes really happy) couples leaving. Jiyong sighed to himself because he knew he shouldn’t of come alone. It would if been more fun with someone he knew. He noticed a couple of girls across from him staring and giggling to each other. He knew that he could have them both rapped around his finger in an instant if he wanted. Easy. That was just it. It was too easy. He wanted a challenge. He wanted to get to know someone real. He looked back over the edge to view the people of the club once again but this time he noticed something.

He saw you at the bar sitting on the edge of your seat while a rather tall man, looked as if he were flirting with you. You didn’t look in the least bit interested. The man was rather impressive looking. He looked like he had a great deal of money and was quite handsome if Jiyong did say so himself. But you still didn’t have any reaction towards him. Jiyong now thought that if he were in that mans shoes he would surely have your attention.

Challenge accepted.

Your POV:

After you got your ex out if your face you saw another coming your way. He was walking down the stairs from the second floor vip area, eyes fixed on you. You decided not to pay attention to this one. You didn’t want it to end up like your last. You were a simple girl. You were not meant for these clubs and loads of money. All of that changed when you met your ex. Now you love the partying but you know that you would rather stay home. Since you and your ex broke up you were planning on going back to your old routine of Internet, movies, and pop corn.

But here comes contestant number 2. He wore a different style of clothes. You didn’t recognize him. You should have. Living in Korea for almost a year and a half now you’d think you would. He got closer. His eyes never left you. You were trying to figure out a good excuse to get away as soon as possible.

Before this miracle of an excuse could come into your mind he approached you with a smirk plastered on his face and said. “Are you alone?”

He shot a practiced smile that was obviously worth a lot of money. Then he leaned on the counter in a cool like fashion. You glanced him up and down once and then looked away pretending to be more interested in your drink that was empty in front of you.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Wanna dance?” He assumed and before you could answer the question he dragged you onto the dance floor.

You didn’t feel like dancing. You wanted to go home. You figured after the song was over you would leave. Somehow escape back to your home. The song was longer than you thought. Or maybe all of the songs just mixed together to where you couldn’t tell where the break was. You had to admit you were kind of enjoying yourself. It must of been what ever was in that one fruity thing you had earlier. He had this funny way if dancing. He was good but quirky at the same time. He made you giggle and blush while starting to look more attractive as the night went on.

You were starting to loose it.

He was attempting to impress you with some dance move when you remembered you should leave before you do the same thing you did with your ex. One time was enough. He did this spin thing and while his back was to you, you slipped out of the crowd of sweaty dancers and bolted for the door. You got your coat and made it outside. You told yourself to forget everything that just happened. Which wouldn’t be very hard because you knew that in the morning you weren’t going to remember much. You started to feel sleepy and tried to hail a cab. To no avail. So being the idiot you were at the moment you decided to walk.

Jiyong’s POV:

He turned around and you had vanished. He started to panic. He didn’t want to loose you. He didn’t even know your name. Jiyong stretched over the sea of people to see a glimpse of you walking quickly out the door. He as well dashed for the exit. He got his coat and keys to his car. He knew you could of taken a cab or even had your own car but for some reason he had this feeling to look for you. It didn’t take him long. After about 10 minuets he found you walking on the side walk. Jiyong pulled over and got out if his car. He didn’t say anything. He knew it to be kind of stalkerish to follow someone he doesn’t even know. He just walked behind you watching you cautiously. You seemed a bit tipsy or even drunk to him.

He decided to speak, “Do you need help?”

You turned around and he saw your eyes widen like you had no idea he was even there. You ran up to him and hugged him like he was there to save you.

In shock he said, “Err… Uhh… Do you need a ride home?”

You shook your head yes in response. He helped you into the passenger seat in his car and buckled you in.

When he got back into the drivers seat he put his hands in the wheel like he was ready to drive and asked, “Where too, miss?”

But you were asleep already slightly drooling into your shoulder. He sighed about what to do. He didn’t sign up for this. There was only one thing to do. He didn’t want to but he had to. Jiyong had taken you back to his place and he carried you and gently put you on the couch. He went to the kitchen to get some water and pain meds to put on the table for you in the morning. When he returned you weren’t on the couch. His heart started to race thinking you had gotten up and left again. He sat the water and meds on the coffee table and heard something come from his room. He looked in through the door and found you sleeping in his bed. It seems you subconsciously found your way to bed. He chucked when realized he was going to be sleeping on the couch.

He groaned in frustration. Taking care if someone he didn’t even know was not his thing. There was just something about you that was different. He was determined to find out what it was.


	2. Rescuer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awkward morning after chapter 1. He tells you his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr tolovebigbang.

Your POV:

You slowly open your crusted over eyes. The light from the outside window cut right through your pupils, straight to your head. Quickly, you closed your eyes and clenched your jaw at the pain from headache the light just created. You tossed yourself over to the other side of the bed to get away from the painful light. Out of an old morning habit you yawned and stretched your arms out across the bed. As you did so, however your hand brushed against something. You opened you eyes again, wide this time. The whiteness of the bed sheets reflected enough light onto your face to cause your headache to reemerge throughout your skull. After some time the pain subsided to a lesser amount, you then began to realize that you didn’t own white bed sheets.

‘Since when did my bed feel this comfortable?’ You thought.

You peaked your head from out beneath the blanket above you. For only a moment you were blinded by the on-coming sun blazing through the window. As your sight returned you were able to make out some of the contents of your surroundings. There was a dresser across the bed, a side table on your bed side and three doors in the room which you assumed belonged to the bathroom, closet and regular door. As you scanned the room you happened to look at the other side of the bed in which you were lying. Their seemed to be an odd mass of blanket located in one spot. Unless, that mass of blanket happened to be another person? You gripped a part of the top edge of the blanket with your fist and gave it a small tug.

With that you let out a loud scream. Not just any scream, an ear piercing, loudly obnoxious, mad woman scream that even you didn’t think was humanly possible. The noise you made was loud enough to awaken the mass of blanket, that you have now concluded was really a person, and caused it to jump up and fall of the bed, with the help of your foot. Against the floor, you heard the thump of a body followed by a painful groan. Feeling the obligation to sit up, as much as you didn’t want to you rose from the pillow. With the new elevation of your head, the pain came back at full throttle. You took your head in your hands trying to take away what you were feeling.

‘What happened?’

Pain, embarrassment and sorrow were not things you needed to feel right now.

Jiyong’s POV:

His floor was harder than he had remembered. Slowly, he sat up feeling his back tense up with soarness causing him to groan in agony. This was not what he had planned. All he wanted to do was help you out. No, it was much more complicated now. No wonder you didn’t want to sleep on the couch last night. He soon came to realize it was a horrible place to sleep for himself. This leading to him having enough reasoning to sleep in his own bed, next to you. He quickly fell asleep once he realized all was okay, until he was brutally awakened by your harsh scream and a kick to his side.

The list of his previous night events replaying in his mind only cause him to let out a huff of annoyance. Once completely on his feet he looked over to where you were. As if you were some sort of curse put upon him, like magic his heart melted. He observed the way your hair fell across your shoulders, the smooth tone of your skin, your posture even slouched, it all seemed perfect to him. Of course you looked like you were hurting. He remembered your pain medication he left on his table. He ran to get it then quickly returned. When he reentered the room he noticed you now had your hands in your lap staring down at them with a new posture. To get your attention he shook the pill bottle causing a rattling noise. You looked up at him. To him, your eyes glowed as bright and as brilliant as the sun itself. He notice the corners of your lips perk just a little as he handed you the bottle. Next handing you a glass of water you downed the pills rather quickly. Not giving him enough time to stare without it being awkward.

He asks you, “Would you like something to eat?”

“Yeah… But… Umm…” He notices you bite your lip.

He just smiled, pushing all unnecessary thoughts out if his head, “But what?”

You showed a sign of blush, “Did… Umm… Something happen? I… Don’t remember.”

Your question took him off guard. He didn’t understand what you meant.

Then he got it, “Oh, no. No. I.. Uhh… Took you back here because I didn’t know where you lived and you kind of umm… Past out in my car as I intended to drive you home.”

He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. Trying to make since of all of that and then making it not sound weird was hard. You seemed to have a flustered look on your face so he decided to change the thought of the moment. As if things could get more awkward.

Your POV:

“Would you like something to eat?” You heard a voice say.

Snapping out of your trance, trying to remember the night before, you noticed your rumbling stomach. You shook your head yes then looked up him. He had a sincere smile on his face. Soon enough, maybe too soon, he turned on his heel and headed for the door.

“Be right back,” He winked.

He was gone. You just continued to sit up on the bed. As time passed you began to remember the previous nights events. Scenes of your ex began to resurface. You frowned at the thought. Then you remembered him. The guy that was currently making you breakfast. He was dancing. With you. For you? You felt your cheeks heat up now remembering what you probably looked like. He returned. You immediately sat up straight from the lovely smell of food. He set a tray with the food on it atop your lap.

“Breakfast in bed? What’s the occasion?” You ask.

“A special breakfast for a special lady,” he said.

You glanced at him questionably. He looked back with the biggest gummy smile you had ever seen. You looked down at your food and notice a smile engraved on your toast, a glass of orange juice sitting on a decorative napkin and a separate plate of scrambled eggs.

He rubbed the back of his neck, “I know it’s not the most extravagant breakfast you’ve ever had…”

“It’s perfect.” You cut him off and began to dig in.

He plopped onto the foot of the bed in relief. Lying in his back facing the ceiling, he let out a puff of air.

Taking a sip of orange juice you decide to ask, “So, what do I call you?”

He looked at you and there it was. That gummy smile of his. You smiled back.

“What would you like to call me?” He asked back.

“Hmmm…” You pondered, “You look like a Pabo to me.” You chuckle.

He gasped and sat up, “You’re already calling me a pabo and you don’t even know who I am?”

“Well you asked.” You countered.

He threw his hands up like he was beat.

After a few moments silence he said, “Kwon Jiyong,” he paused to look into your eyes, “but you can call me Jiyong.”


	3. Saver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can't stop thinking about you. Your ex reappears and is threatening. Jiyong tells learns your name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr tolovebigbang.

You were running. Running not in fear but in excitement. You had your arms out, wide open for him, your love, Jiyong. He was also running. You could see his gummy smile glimmering brilliantly on his face while heading towards you. When you both met you bounced to a stop, taking his hands in yours. You leaned against each other, as if the other were the only thing to keep you both from falling. Being so close, your lips were only mere inches apart. He moved closer. Inch by inch. Slowly. Your heart raced. Your eyes fluttered closed. You tried so hard to carve the feeling of this moment with him deep into your memory. You could barely start to feel his lips brush against yours but suddenly, you felt as if you were being pulled away from his grasp. Something or someone was calling for you, begging you to come. Come back? You knew this voice from a time in your past, but your were not sure of the exactness of it. You were sure that it terrified you. Jiyong looked scarcely worried and tried to hold on. After what felt like an extreme amount of struggling to hold on you still ended up falling. You fell and fell down into a deep dark abyss. He disappeared, everything faded into black and…

You jolted awake. You were breathing heavily and you felt a cool sweat on your forehead. You looked around. Everything seemed to be in it’s normal place. You looked at the spot next to you. Empty. You looked the other way to check your clock.

7:30 AM.

“Crap..” You said while sliding out of bed.

You were suppose to be at work by 8:00.

It has been nearly three months since that awkward morning with Jiyong. It has also been about three months since you broke up with your crazy ex-boyfriend. He never hurt you but he became threatening. Only managing to breaking a few little things such as picture frames or plates. You finally became brave enough to leave him for good. Somehow, meeting Jiyong had to be on the same day. When you think of one, you think of the other. Both put you through a spin of fear and confusion.

Oh well, you thought, Time to get ready for work.

Jiyong’s POV

He woke up on another usual morning. He noticed the sun shining through his curtains. He looked over the the empty side of his bed. The same spot where you had slept just three months prior. Jiyong let out a sigh thinking of you. The small subtle things that seem to have always happened in his life now remind him of you. Waking up, making breakfast, simply driving his car all trigger memories of you. He only knew you for a matter of hours. Yet, your face can’t seem to escape his mind. Upon finishing getting ready for his day of work he decided to walk there instead. The YG building was only a small distance away from where he lived. Also hoping the fresh air would help clear his mind a little of you.

He leads his way out of his home with a dark pair of sunglasses and hoodie. He looked up and enjoyed the sense of warmth from the sun that has rarely appeared in the weather recently. As Jiyong walked along he decided to take note of his surroundings. There were various people walking about. Older couples, younger couples, a few stray people, some joggers. There was one in particular that seemed to catch his eye over everyone else. A somewhat clumsy looking girl, with stacks of paper held messily in her arms, was running towards what looked like somewhere important. Her hair was covering her face so it was impossible to see. She seemed oddly familiar though.

Almost like y… NO! Jiyong cut the thought off.

“I’m not going to think about her.” He tells himself out loud and charges on to YG without looking back.

Your POV

You let out a long sigh as you finally got to leave your office building. You were just 10 minuets late to work and your boss decides to keep you working overtime. You checked your watch and noticed the little hand pointing to somewhere after 9.

“It’s already 9 o’clock?” You ask yourself.

That means you missed your bus ride home. You worked in a part of town where not much happened so not many busses pick up there, especially later at night. The walk wasn’t horrible but after the day you had, it didn’t seem like something you’d prefer to endure. As you walked home you started to get this odd tingling sensation on the back of your neck. It was as if someone was watching you. You decided to take a cautious look back. You didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Taking a few more steps you bumped into something. Quickly you looked forward only to end up staring into the face of a man in front of you. Your heart feels as if it were going to pound out of your chest.

It was him. And he looked angry.

Jiyongs POV

After what seemed like a pointless day, Jiyong decided to call it quits early. Yes, 9 o’clock was early for him. He hadn’t been putting in many long hard days recently. He couldn’t. His thoughts were distracted from accomplishing work and you’re to blame. Heck, he didn’t even know your name. He gathered up his things and proceed out the door of the studio he was in. Before he could leave the room he bumps into Taeyang.

“Oh, sorry man. Didn’t see you there.” Taeyang apologizes, “Hey, I was going to ask, are you okay? Some of the guys have noticed you acting strange, including me. What happened? Are you mad at us? Because Seungri said…”

“I’m fine.” Jiyong cut him off from his rambling.

Taeyang narrows his eyes, not believing him for a second, “Okay then. Be careful on your way home.” He steps aside for Jiyong to pass.

Quickly Jiyong exits the building in his hoodie and sunglasses without any eye contact from anyone else to avoid another unpleasant accusation. I am fine. Jiyong tells himself.

I am fine. I am fine I am fine.

Jiyongs thoughts are abruptly stopped by a.. Scream? A girls scream?

Jiyong immediately becomes alert of his surroundings, only to notice a girl unwantedly being dragged by a much larger, loud man across the street.

You. Jiyong thought.

It couldn’t be. The color of her hair, the way it laid, although messy. Her figure. Her skin tone. It was all… You.

Your POV

“You’re coming home. Home! With me!” Your ex kept shouting at you.

“Yah! What’s wrong with you?! We are over! Let me go! This is crazy!” You attempt to pry at his hands but they don’t seem to comply.

He firmly gripped both your upper arms with either hands while pushing you with his body to keep moving forward to where ever he had in mind.

“All I want is for you to come back. Why can’t you?” He attempted to reason with you as he forcefully pushed you along.

“…because I don’t love you.” You whispered, slightly scared.

Apparently he heard it because the next thing you knew he whipped you around and shoved you backward. You began to stumble and was about to fall until two more strong arms prevented you from doing so. Since you were so close to the ground your masked saver sat you down gently.

“Jiyong…?”

Before you could say another word your ex ripped you from Jiyong’s hold. Jiyong managed to hang on to your hand and you tried to hold on to his for dear life.

“No! No! Come back to me!” Your ex screamed crazily as if Jiyong were a mystical force pulling you from his life.

In the midst of the struggle your ex, being the stronger one yanked you away from Jiyong with all the power he had. Not only did it separate you from him but he couldn’t stop you from going farther, flying back towards a street sign. You heard a konk and hit the hard ground. All you saw was red but you could hear your ex cry out in distress of what just happened and seemed like he’d turned his anger toward Jiyong. Scuffled, yelps and foot steps were heard. Then nothing. Nothing but black.

When you woke you found yourself on a strange but familiar uncomfortable couch. You sat up. It was morning and the sun was relentlessly shining into your tired eyes. Memories came rushing back painfully.

Then you remembered, “Jiyong!”

You stood up extremely fast only to fall back down due to dizziness and a major ache coming from your head. Probably due to a concussion. Someone had come out of a room down the hall and walked toward you with a glass of water.

“Yes?” Jiyong asks.

“You’re… okay?” You stare wide eyes at him.

Once he came closer though, you could see he had a gash on his lower lip and a bruise coming in above his eyebrow. Not to mention the giant purple spot on his arm.

“Yeah,” he replied, “I’m okay. You however need rest. I assume you have a concussion from that blow to your head.”

He reached out and brushed his fingers over a spot on your forehead. You flinched away from the sudden sting. He retreated and decided to hand you the glass of water. You took it without hesitation. Once you finished the whole glass you noticed him staring.

“Umm…” You began, “I guess I should thank you. But, how did you…”

“I have friends.” Jiyong smiled.

Your eyes trailed around the apartment. Remembering that morning just three months ago. You to lost track of time while reminiscing when Jiyong brought you back from your trance.

“So what can I call you?”

“What?”

“Your name. You never told me.”

“Oh.” You looked down just coming to this realization, “ it’s ______.”

Then there it was. That same gummy smile that you saw that morning. Your heart beat quickened with finally seeing it again. You figured now, that you’d be seeing that smile a lot more from now on.

”_____-ah.” He let your name escape his lips, “I like it.”


End file.
